


En las páginas de un libro

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan jamás hubiera pensado que Shepard disfrutaría con la lectura de un clásico de la Tierra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En las páginas de un libro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serena M. Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Serena+M.+Lupin).



> Spoilers de todo _Mass Effect 1_. Escrito para la petición de [](http://serena-m-lupin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://serena-m-lupin.livejournal.com/)**serena_m_lupin** en el MassEffect FandomFest.

  
La primera vez que Kaidan presenció la afición de la comandante Shepard por la literatura fue a altas horas de la madrugada. Era una de aquellas pausas entre misión y misión, en las que la Normandía estaba en calma y el continuo sonido amortiguado de los motores era lo único que se escuchaba entre sus paredes. Con la galaxia a sus pies, vasta, inabarcable y preciosa, vislumbrándose por los escasos cristales como una visión etérea.

Y Kaidan, sin poder dormir. Había tenido una migraña terrible el día anterior; nada serio, pero Shepard había insistido en dejarle fuera del equipo de tierra para que durmiera y pasara el mal trago lo mejor posible. Lo de dormir tantas horas iba a impedirle poder conciliar el sueño aquella noche; eso había sido desesperantemente predecible.

Lo que no había estado tan claro era que Shepard tampoco estaría durmiendo aquella noche. Se la encontró sentada a la mesa del comedor, con el uniforme de la Alianza arremangado hasta medio brazo y los ojos hundidos en un libro. Kaidan la observó unos instantes. Concentrada, relajada, con el pelo castaño detrás de las orejas y un par de mechones cayéndole por encima de los ojos, inmersa en la lectura como si fuera lo único que existiera en el mundo.

—Shepard. —Él la saludó en un susurro, acompañando la palabra de una cordial inclinación de cabeza. La había visto tan relajada que le había sabido mal llamar su atención, pero el sonido de sus pasos en el suelo de la Normandía había hablado mucho antes que él.

—Buenas noches, teniente. —Shepard le saludó con aquella voz que era una curiosa combinación de energía y suavidad. Le sonrió, y a él le dejó sin respiración —. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Creo que bastante mejor. —Desvió la mirada, incómodo—. Siento haber sido un estorbo ayer.

—Nada de disculparte —pidió Shepard, alzando una mano—. Todos tenemos nuestros momentos bajos. ¿Debo asumir entonces que ya no queda ni rastro de la migraña?

Kaidan asintió con la cabeza, permitiéndose una suave sonrisa: —Todo despejado, comandante.

Shepard no intentó reprimir un bufido divertido. Estaba acostumbrada a oír aquella frase de sus labios muchas, muchas veces. Escucharla en una situación tan distendida parecía una tremenda incoherencia; pero una de las buenas, de las que te hacían sonreír.

—Me alegro de oírlo. Necesitamos a nuestro teniente completamente recuperado, considerando lo que se nos viene encima.

Definitivamente, era mejor no pensar en lo que estaba por venir; por lo que asintió, tomando asiento en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa. En sincera curiosidad, la vista se le desvió, casi sin querer, al libro que la comandante tenía entre las manos.

—¿Literatura?

—Maquiavelo —matizó Shepard; y la comisura izquierda del labio se le curvó suavemente, como si estuviera hablando de un viejo amigo al que hacía mucho que no veía.

—No tenía ni idea de que te gustara la lectura.

—Es _El Príncipe_. —Shepard cerró el libro, dejando un dedo entre las páginas a modo de puntero, y le enseñó la portada—. Te da mucho en lo que pensar. ‘Los hombres son tan simples que aquel que engaña encontrará siempre quien se deje engañar’, y otras muchas cosas.

Kaidan escuchó atentamente. Pero ésa fue toda la respuesta que provino de él.

Shepard no pudo evitar una suave carcajada: —Por tu cara de circunstancias, sospecho que no te suena ni una palabra. Es todo un clásico en la Tierra —aclaró—. Me lo sé de memoria desde hace años.

—Me temo que tengo una laguna de conocimientos —comentó Kaidan—. Pero nunca me habías parecido del tipo político.

—Me gusta leer sobre política; lo de hacerla prefiero dejárselo a otros —aclaró, distraídamente—. Es un mundo que no me resulta cómodo.

Los eléctricos ojos de la comandante, de un verde tan intenso que parecía imposible, se quedaron fijos en él, como si su mente estuviera pensando a mil por hora. No había nada comparable a la sutil aceleración de su pulso cuando ella le miraba así.

Y, entonces, Shepard cerró el libro y se lo alargó enérgicamente: —Todo el mundo debería leerlo, al menos una vez en su vida —comentó, sonriéndole suavemente—. Quédatelo. Para las noches de insomnio.

—Sospecho que aún nos quedan algunas —suspiró él. Tomó el libro entre sus manos, inspeccionando la portada—. Lo leeré.

—Te tomo la palabra —sonrió Shepard—. Buenas noches, Alenko.

***

Aprovechaba las pausas entre misión y misión para echarle un vistazo a los capítulos. De madrugada, con las amarillentas luces del comedor iluminando el papel blanco, Kaidan ponía los ojos en las palabras y se sumergía en ellas, dejándose envolver por el magnetismo de la obra.

A veces, Shepard también estaba despierta. Pasaba a su lado en dirección a su compartimento, a la cabina de Joker o al centro médico, echaba un vistazo por encima de su hombro para ver qué parte estaba leyendo, y sonreía. Sólo sonreía.

***

Acababa de empezar la segunda parte de la obra cuando la oyó llegar. Kaidan se mordió el labio inferior y, sin pensarlo siquiera, cerró el libro de golpe. Había olvidado colocar una señal, pero ya se acordaría más tarde de dónde se había quedado. Esto era infinitamente más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el universo.

Se dio cuenta nada más verla: Shepard estaba frustrada. No solía permitir que nadie lo viera, pero con Kaidan era diferente. Él siempre veía más allá de la fachada, de aquella apariencia de comandante perfecta que controla la situación; y sabía que la bruma que enturbiaba sus ojos verdes no era otra cosa que silenciosa impotencia.

—Tiene que haber alguna forma de hacer que el consejo entre en razón —aseguró él, con la fe ciega de las últimas esperanzas.

—Ya lo he intentado todo. No hay manera, no se puede hablar con ellos.

—No pueden estar tan ciegos —discrepó Kaidan—. Alguien tiene que explicárselo. Y si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tú.

—No. Es lo de siempre, ¿no te das cuenta? ‘Todos los profetas armados han triunfado’. Saren no va a ser diferente, Kaidan. Saren _ya_ ha triunfado.

Él tragó saliva, tomándose unos instantes para respirar todo el aire que pudiera caber en sus pulmones. Saren no había triunfado, no _podía_ triunfar.

—No va a salirse con la suya. No vamos a permitirlo.

Y la voz de Kaidan jamás había sonado tan convencida como en ese momento.

***

Kaidan suspiraba profundamente, con los ojos cerrados. Notaba la piel de Shepard contra la suya, cálida, suave; y aquélla era una sensación que merecía una atención casi completa. Su mente no dejaba de repetir lo mismo, como un mantra: valía la pena. Desde luego, si se comparaba con haberse amotinado, fugado y haber robado una nave de la Alianza, lo de romper el protocolo de forma tan absoluta era un mero pie de página. Un simple broche final a su larga lista de normas quebrantadas.

Pero en poco tiempo estarían llegando a Ilos, y la calma acabaría. Porque eso es lo que era aquello: la calma que precedía a la tempestad. Y, en este caso, la tempestad era una misión suicida de la que quizá no volverían, un desafío a todo lo que conocían en un desesperado intento por salvar la galaxia. Y él (en medio de algo tan importante y crucial para el destino de cualquier especie del universo entero) sólo podía ser egoísta y pensar en que ojalá pudieran quedarse allí para siempre y olvidarse de todo lo demás. A buen seguro alguna otra persona podría salvar el mundo en su lugar.

Shepard, respirando suavemente a su lado, se movió algo inquieta, como si la aparente tranquilidad que ambos respiraban no fuera más que una tapadera no muy sólida.

—Kaidan… —susurró ella. Era el tono de las dudas. Peligroso.

—Estamos haciendo lo correcto, lo sabes. —Él respondió a una pregunta que ninguno de los dos había formulado—. Te seguiría a donde fuera. Sin reparos ni remordimientos. —Kaidan se detuvo un momento para añadir, divertido—: Y, de todas formas, ahora ya hemos robado la nave, no hay forma de echarse atrás.

Shepard esbozó una suave sonrisa: —‘Todos los medios…’

—‘Todos los medios son buenos si el fin es bueno’ —la interrumpió Kaidan.

Ella posó los ojos en él, alzando una ceja a modo de sorpresa: —Eso sí que ha sido inesperado.

Kaidan se encogió de hombros, divertido: —Vas a hacer que Maquiavelo se convierta en mi escritor de cabecera.

—Cuidado, teniente. Empiezas a tener ideas peligrosas —se burló Shepard, negando con la cabeza. Asintió repetidamente, y su aura confiada y energética volvió a rodearla, como si jamás se hubiera resquebrajado en primer lugar—. ¿Sin miedo?

—Sin miedo.

***

Las citas de _El Príncipe_ continuaron mucho (mucho) después de que Kaidan hubiera acabado de leer el libro. Él ya se había acostumbrado a escucharla citarlo a todas horas; aunque probablemente era algo que Shepard había hecho desde siempre, sólo que ahora era capaz de reconocerlo. Las frases aparecían en cualquier momento: en la Normandía, con la tripulación, o en muchas de las conversaciones entre ambos… incluso entre el jadeo de un beso y otro, con sus manos acariciando la piel y los dedos enredados en su pelo.

—Túmbate —le había soltado ella una noche, con la voz entrecortada.

Y él la había ignorado, concentrado en el suave roce de sus labios.

—Es una orden, teniente.

Kaidan puso los ojos en blanco, en un claro gesto de fastidio: —Creo que en algún momento esa justificación va a dejar de ser válida, al menos en este contexto. ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan mandona?

Aquella sonrisa burlona, divertida, incluso coqueta, fue quien le habló. Y ahí estaba, por supuesto. Maquiavelo, siempre en sus labios (desde luego, mucho más a menudo de lo que tenía ocasión de estarlo él): —‘A los hombres hay que conquistarlos o eliminarlos’.

—No hay necesidad de lo segundo —aseguró Kaidan, sin respiración.

Porque ya le tenía. Siempre le había tenido.

—…aunque estoy _bastante_ seguro de que Maquiavelo no pensó la frase en ese sentido.

Aquello fue demasiado. La ruidosa carcajada de Shepard estropeó el silencio que se había formado en la habitación, sumiéndoles a ambos en un inesperado y breve paréntesis en forma de ataque de risa.


End file.
